Death Battle Ideas
Go ahed....... Battles #Ami Vs Bubbles (Ami wins) #Pocket God Vs Angry Bird (Angry Bird wins) #Gary the Gadget Guy Vs Elderly Furi (Gary wins) #Kirby Vs Sackboy (Sackboy wins) #Gumball Vs Tae Kwon Jones (Gumball wins) #Panty & Stocking Vs Goku & Vegeta (Panty & Stocking win) #King Boo Vs King Boom Boo (King Boo wins) #Shadow Vs Sonic (Sonic wins) #Luigi Vs Mario (Luigi wins) #Magaki Vs Mukai (Magaki wins) #Kyo Vs Iori (Iori wins) #Saiki Vs Ash (Saiki wins) #Megaman Vs Samus Vs Boba Fett (Megaman wins) #Mai Vs Terry (Mai wins) #Spongebob Vs Patrick (Patrick wins) #Asura Vs Oni (Asura wins) #Shin Akuma Vs Ultimate Rugal (Ultimate Rugal wins) #Akuma Vs Rugal (Rugal wins) #Justin Bieber Vs Chuck Norris (Chuck Norris wins) #Igniz Vs Original Zero (Igniz wins) #Clone Zero Vs Adel (Clone Zero wins) #Super 17 Vs Aigis (Aigis wins) #Amy Rose Vs Kitana (Kitana wins) #Carly Shay Vs Tori Vega (Tori wins) #Hitler,Gunsche,Goebbels Vs Music Trolls (Keyboard Cat & Eduard Khil wins but Rick Astley & Hitler died because of His Pencil of Doom) #Robin Hood vs King Arthur vs William H Bonney vs Captain William vs Joan of Arc vs Hua Mulan vs Anne Bonny vs Annie Oakley vs The Grim Reaper vs Anubis vs Zeus vs Ra vs Patrick Bateman vs Dexter Morgan vs The Most Interesting Man in the World vs The Old Spice Man vs Abraham Van Helsing vs Buffy Summers vs Satan vs Cthulhu (Cthulhu WINNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS) #All President of the United States of America Battle Royale (all died) #Sonic and Mario Vs Goku and Naruto (Goku and Naruto win) #All Doctors from Doctor Who Battle Royale (11th Doctor Win) #Christian Weston Vs Davey-Kins #Pinkamena vs Fluttershed vs Rainbow Factory" Dash #Scanty and Kneesocks Vs Shadow Labrys and Mephiles the Dark (Shadow Labrys and Mephiles the Dark win) #Ultimate Battle! Part 1:Rick Astley Vs Eduard Khil Vs Keybard Cat Vs Buttercup Vs Shadow Vs Luigi Vs Mario Vs Blossom Vs Bubbles Vs Hades Vs King Boo Vs Sonic Vs Clone Zero Vs Super 17 Vs Scorpion Vs Sub Zero Vs Kyo Vs Iori Vs Orochi Vs Goenitz Vs Goku Vs Vegeta Vs Bowser Vs Reptile Vs Metal Sonic Vs Labrys Vs Noob Saibot Vs Aigis Vs Starscream Vs Magaki Vs Mukai Vs Kitana Vs Jade Vs Captain America Vs Naruto Vs Iron Man Vs Hulk Vs Amy Rose Vs Panty Vs Scanty Vs Stocking Vs Kneesocks Vs Shadow Labrys Vs Mephiles the Dark Vs Rugal Vs Akuma Vs Ultimate Rugal Vs Shin Akuma Vs Satan Vs Cthulhu Vs Adel Vs Original Zero Vs Santa Vs Saiki Vs Fegelein Vs Hitler Vs Goebbels Vs Gunsche Vs Jodl Vs Burgdorf Vs Weegee Vs BEN vs Dark Link (Ocarina of Time: Damned) vs Mario (Damned) vs Hiroshi Hidaka (SSBM Cp) vs Sonic (Sonic.exe) vs Tails Doll vs Xehanort Figure (BBS Cp) vs Herobrine vs Yellow Devil (Megaman Cp) vs A headless Majini (RE5 Cp) vs Slenderman vs Jeff The Killer vs HeroPan vs S!3v3n (Strangled Red) vs Unknown killer vs All of SCP Foundation vs Slenderpony vs Eyeless Jack vs Smile.Dog. vs Seed Eater vs The Rake vs Seed Eater vs The Storm Man vs Teddy vs Mr. Mix vs Happy Appy vs Masky vs The White Hand vs Mario's Curse's Dead Mario vs Hoody vs Red Mist vs Jane the Killer vs Dead Bart vs Mr. CreepyPasta vs Splendorman vs Happy Mask Salesman vs Creepypasta Jr vs Navin Kumar Bharadwaj vs White Lady vs Bong Chong Ghost vs Black Ace vs Kral. Vs. The Blair Witch vs Windigo vs Jane the Killer vs Sally (kiki-hyuga) vs The Old Lady (Creepypasta) vs The Scariest Picture on the Internet girl vs The Grifter vs Bob (Copypasta) vs Creepy Katara vs Horrifying House-guest / Shadowlurker,Obedece a la morsa / vs Obey the walrus vs Ted the Caver vs Darth Vader vs Voldemort vs Lipstick Face vs Pyramid Head vs Plague Doctor vs /x/tan vs David Bowie vs Freddy Krueger vs Nergal vs General Grievous vs Jason Voorhees vs Slenderwomen vs Ghostface vs Michael Myers vs Pinhead vs Leatherface vs Hannibal vs Jigsaw vs Chucky vs Candyman vs Cypt Keeper (Tales from the Crypt) vs Maniac Cop vs The Tall Man (Phantasm) vs Grey Alien vs Pennywise vs Ash (evil dead) vs Blade vs Hellboy vs Robert Neville (I am Legend) vs Lucian (underworld) vs Seth Geco (from dusk till dawn) vs Cherry (planet terror) vs 100 Vampires,100 zombies,100 Werewolves,Satan (Legend) vs Alien vs Predator vs Ju-on. vs. Frank the rabbit vs. Norman Bates vs. Dot Cotton vs. Terminator vs. The Birds vs. Jaws vs. Frogs vs. Cujo vs. Pet Sematary vs. Pet Cemetary vs. IT vs. IT, "The Terror from Beyond Space" vs. The IT Crowd vs. John Cena vs. Donald Trump vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. THEM vs. Stephen King's Kingdom Hospital vs. Lars Von Trier's Kingdom Hospital vs. Optimus Prime vs.Lewis Hamilton vs.Duke Nukem vs. Garth Marenghi's Darkplace vs. "Manos" The Hands of Fate. vs. Tiffany vs. The Creeper vs. Lycans vs. Vampires vs. the entire "The Dead" series vs. Leprechaun vs. House vs. The House that Dripped Blood vs. Barney vs. Little Shop of Horrors vs. The Blob vs. The Thing vs. Indian Burial Grounds Vs Dr. Terror's House of Horrors Vs Hawkman Vs Dr. Z Vs Dr. Phibes Vs Dr. Cox Vs Death from Final Destination Vs Jacob Goodnight Vs Samara Vs Toshio Vs Kayoko Vs Critters Vs Gremlins Vs the demon knight from tales from the crypt Vs John DeFoe vs Cabadath Vs Theo DaCabe Vs Pumpkinhead Vs Sherlock vs Linkara Vs Dead Bart Vs Creepypasta Jr Vs Lost Silver: PKMN Trainer RED Vs Buried Alive (PKMN) Vs Super Buu Vs Kid Buu Vs Evil Buu Vs Fat Buu Vs Cutman Vs Gutsman Vs Elecman Vs Iceman Vs Bombman Vs Fireman Vs Queen Chrysalis Vs Nightmare Moon vs Discord Vs Bubbyaustin Vs PengyChat3 Vs Cpend7 vs Gaben Newell (Valve Leader) Vs Shigeru Miyamoto vs Fliqpy Vs Jason vs Tails Doll Vs Freddy vs Giygas Vs King Boom Boo vs Metal Sonic Vs Metal Knuckles Dr Gero Vs Dr Eggman vs Heavy (Team Fortress 2) Vs Wario (Heavy wins) Corset Vs Dr Wily vs Fegelein vs Himmler vs Raditz vs Nappa Vs Frieza Vs Baby Vegeta vsRonald Mcdonald Vs Hitler Mr Krabs Vs Plankton Spy (Team Fortress 2) Vs Black Spy vs Sandy Cheeks Vs Mrs Puff Scout (Team Fortress 2) Vs Pyro (Team Fortess 2) vs Ghost Rider Vs Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) vs Malleo Vs Marreoh vs Weegee Vs Guiyii vs Fortran Vs 4tran vs Gruntida (Banjo-Kazooie) VS Wicked Witch of the West (The Wizard of Oz (1939 film) vs Blackheart Vs Black Doom vs Dark Kahn Vs Onaga Giygas Vs GLaDOS Vs Iceman (X-men) vs Avanz's The French (RHG/Fluidanims) vs Hank J. Wimbleton vs SOLDIER (RHG Clan) vs Velox (RHG Clan) vs HEX (RHG Clan) vs Zetabrand (RHG Clan) vs Eveyone From Top Stick/StickPage vs Beard Ninja vs Team Rugal Vs Orochi Team vs 1460 Rock Hard Gladiators vs Smash Bros Lawl vs Vs Steve (Blue's Clues) vs Thorn of Skorne Vs Nega-Wisp Armor vs Shao Kahn Vs Dark Gaia vs Baraka Vs Mileena vs King Lion Vs King Leo (King Leo wins) vs Dio (World Heroes) Vs Neo Dio Goodman(King of Fighters 97) Vs Adel vs Garterbelt (PSG) (Slenderman & Ash (Evil Dead) wins) #Gaben Newell (Valve Leader) Vs Shigeru Miyamoto (Nintendo Leader) (Shigeru Miyamot wins) #Fliqpy Vs Jason (Fliqpy wins) #Tails Doll Vs Freddy (Freddy wins) #Giygas Vs King Boom Boo (Giygas wins) #Metal Sonic Vs Metal Knuckles (Metal Sonic wins) #Scanty and Kneesocks Vs Shadow Labrys and Mephiles the Dark Part 2 (Scanty and Kneesocks win) #Dr Gero Vs Dr Eggman (Dr Eggman wins) #Heavy (Team Fortress 2) Vs Wario (Heavy wins) #Corset Vs Dr Wily (Dr Wily wins) #Sonic Vs Panty & Fegelein (Sonic wins) #Shadow Vs Stocking & Himmler (Shadow wins) #Raditz Vs Scanty (Scanty wins) #Nappa Vs Kneesocks (Kneesocks wins) #Frieza Vs Baby Vegeta (Baby Vegeta wins) #Perfect Cell Vs Super 17 (Super 17 wins) #Broly Vs Omega Shenron (Omega Shenron wins) #Grim Reaper Vs Satan (Grim Reaper wins) #Vegeta Vs Labrys (Vegeta wins) #Goku Vs Aigis (Goku wins) #Bowser Vs King Koopa (Bowser wins) #King Boo Vs Giygas Vs King Boom Boo Vs Weegee (Giygas wins) #Ronald Mcdonald Vs Hitler (Hitler win) #Spy (TF2) Vs Black Spy (Spy wins) #Scout (Team Fortress 2) Vs Pyro (Team Fortess 2) (Pyro wins) #Ghost Rider Vs Scorpion (Mortal Kombat)(Ghost Rider wins) #Malleo Vs Marreoh (Malleo wins) #Weegee Vs Guiyii (Weegee wins) #Fortran Vs 4tran (Fortran wins) #Gruntida (Banjo-Kazooie) VS Wicked Witch of the West (Gruntida wins) #Blackheart Vs Black Doom (Blackheart wins) #Dark Kahn Vs Onaga (Dark Kahn wins) #Giygas vs GLaDOS (Giygas wins) #Blaze (Mortal Kombat) Vs Blaze the Cat (Blaze the Cat wins) #Goro Vs Kintaro Vs Motaro (Kintaro wins) #Shao Kahn Vs Dark Gaia (Shao Kahn wins) #Baraka Vs Mileena (Baraka wins) #Orochi vs Mizuchi (Orochi wins) #King Lion Vs King Leo (King Leo wins) #Dio (World Heroes) Vs Neo Dio (Neo Dio wins) #Shadow the Hedgehog Vs Goodman (Shadow the Hedgehog wins) #Chris (King of Fighters 97) Vs Adel (Adel wins) #Sonic the Hedgehog Vs Goku (Sonic the Hedgehog wins) #Piccolo Vs Reiko (Piccolo wins) #Sub Zero Vs Sonic Vs Megaman Vs Iceman (Megaman) Vs Iceman (X-men) (Sonic wins) #Bowser Vs Mecha Sonic (Mecha Sonic wins) #Hitler Vs Gunsche(Both died) #Hitler Vs Fegelein(Both died) #OBD Cosmics vs Eveyone From Super Mario and Friends new Adventure. (Super Mario and Friends new Adventure win mario have a team with Chuck Norris) #Eveyone from Villain Brawl vs Ash (Evil Dead) (Ash wins) #Ultimate Battle! a 230 Character Battle Royale Part 2:Slenderman vs Ash From Evil Dead (Ash is Champion) #Altar of Skorne Vs Perfect Dark Gaia (Altar of Skorne wins) #Blockhead (newgrounds) vs Pamela Voorhees (Pamela Voorhees wins) #FLLFFL (RHG/fluidanims) vs Samurai Jack #Avanz's The French (RHG/Fluidanims) vs Hank J. Wimbleton #SOLDIER (RHG Clan) vs Velox (RHG Clan) vs HEX (RHG Clan) vs Zetabrand (RHG Clan) #Eveyone From Top Stick/StickPage vs Beard Ninja #Shadow and Vegeta Vs Stocking and Labrys (Shadow and Vegeta win) #Sonic and Goku Vs Panty and Aigis (Sonic and Goku win) #Scanty and Kneesocks Vs Raditz and Nappa Vs Shadow Labrys and Mephiles the Dark (Raditz and Nappa win) #Sonic Vs Mario Vs Shadow Vs Bowser Vs Goku Vs Panty Vs Vegeta Vs Scanty Vs Megaman Vs Hitler Vs Stocking Vs Kneesocks Vs Raditz Vs Nappa Vs Frieza (Sonic wins) #Silver Vs The Flash (Silver wins) #Sonic and Shadow Vs Goku and Vegeta Vs Panty and Stocking (Sonic And Shadow win) #Magaki and Mukai Vs Igniz and Original Zero (tie) #Thorn of Skorne Vs Nega-Wisp Armor (Nega-WISP Armor wins) #Orochi Team Vs Team Sonic (Team Sonic win) #Team Rugal Vs Orochi Team (tie) #Bowser Vs Steve (Blue's Clues) (Bowser wins) #Superman Prime 1 million w/Sword of Superman And Thanoseid with Ultimate Anti-life Nullifier And Soul Fire Formula VS ssj4 Gt Adult Goku (With I/G). (Goku wins) #Shion (The King of Fighters XI) Vs Scanty (tie) #Magaki & Bieber & Tommy Wiseau Vs Kneesocks (Kneesocks wins) #Mukai and Saiki Vs Corset (tie) #Fegelein Vs Titanic (Fegelein wins) #Pre-Retcon Beyonder,Thanos (w/ HOTU),The Great Evil Beast,All 7 Endless (dc),God Thing,Lucifer Morningstar,Michael Demiurgos,Elaine Belloc,Pre-retcon The Brothers (dc vs marvel),Tiamut The Dreaming Celestial,Scathan The Approver,The Fulcrum,Protege And All of Vertigo vs Ultra Sonic Prime with the Sword Of Light (The Billionth Ring/Chaos Force/Chaos Control) And Archie SonicVerse. #Team Sonic Vs Team Kyo (Team Sonic win) #Team Dark Vs Team Yagami (Team Dark win) #Cosmic Armor Superman Prime 1 million w/Sword of Superman vs ssj5 Gt Adult Goku (With IG/Ultimate Anti-life Nullifier/Soul Fire Formula/Ultimate Nullifier/Anti-Life Equation/super kaioken x1000.) #Flauros Vs Sariel (tie) #Bowser Vs Garterbelt (PSG) (Bowser wins) #Stocking & Mama Luigi Vs Haruhi Suzumiya & Jaime Maussan (Haruhi & Jaime win) #Haruhi Vs Jaime (Haruhi wins) #Smash Bros Lawl 38 Battle Part 1 (Nicolas Cage,Ib,Jaime Maussan & Toon Wily not died because they are Rank S to be continued) #Smash Bros Lawl 38 Battle Part 2 (Rank S Battle) Nicolas Cage Vs Ib Vs Jaime Maussan Vs Toon Wily (Nicolas Cage wins) #1460 Rock Hard Gladiators Battle Royale #Super Wizard Sonic,Jason,Metal Sonic vs Super Freddy,DarkSpine Sonic,Weegee,Super Shadow,Super Mario,Super Yoshi #Shadow the Hedgehog Vs Iori Yagami Vs Vegeta Vs Blade (Marvel) Vs Neo Anderson Vs The Terminator Vs Saiki Vs Mukai Vs Magaki Vs Flauros Vs Orochi Vs Mizuchi Vs King Leo Vs Scanty and Kneesocks Vs Noob Saibot and Smoke Vs Altar of Skorne (Shadow the Hedgehog wins) #Vice and Mature Vs Scanty and Kneesocks (Scanty and Kneesocks win) #King Lion Vs Bowser (tie) #Metal Sonic Vs Silver Sonic Vs Mecha Sonic Vs Eggrobo (tie) #Everyone From Universe Vs Everyone From Idea Wiki (Everyone From Universe win) #Inner Moka Vs Vegeta Vs Alucard (Hellsing) (Alucard wins) #Bowser Vs Hulk (Hulk wins) #Chuck Norris Vs Kcuhc Sirron (Kchuc Sirron wins) #Everyone From Idea Wiki vs. Everyone From Every Wiki vs Itchy & Scratchy vs. The Silver Universe and Parody Universe vs Music Trolls vs Gunsche vs Fliqpy vs Splendid vs The Fisherman (I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer) vs Funny Man vs Hank J. Wimbleton vs New Nightmare Freddy Vs Jason X vs Gannonx1/nickfanon/videogamefanon/Legend of Dremend Manor/SullyfrogMsrady/Pooh & more Adventures Univeres vs the Marble Hornets/EverymanHYBRID/DarkHarvest00/MLAndersen0/TribeTwelve/ SCProxy crew vs HABIT vs Dr. Corenthal vs Collective (tribetwelve) vs Nightmare Warriors (Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash) vs Marvel Infinite Universe. All of Percepticons And Pokesquad from Pokesquad: Pokemon's Greatest Team vs Ultra Universe (Awesomekid120) vs Marvel The New 52 Universe Vs Mr Krabs Vs Plankton vs Squidward. (Ash and Nightmare Warriors win) #Uboa Vs Slenderman (Slenderman wins) #Everyone From Universe Vs Kchuc Sirron (Kchuc Sirron Wins) #Kchuc Sirron vs Iceberg,Eveyone From Super Mario and Friends new Adventure & Chuck Norris & All OBD Cosmics & Everyone from Universe & All Characters From Electric Ferret/CBUB & Eveyone from The Picture of Everything/Where's Waldo? #Rugal and Adel Vs Frieza and Perfect Cell (tie) #Freddy Krueger (mortal kombat 9) vs Mchael Myers,Jason Voorhees,Leatherface And Pinhead (one on one) #Rugal vs Hitler VS Cpend7 VS 1,000,000 Heartless VS Panty and Stocking VS Tails Doll VS Fliqpy VS Bowser VS Doctor Wily VS Everyone (All Users) VS Freddy Krueger VS Jason Voorhees VS Ghostface VS Kimba the White Lion VS Simba. (Cpend7 Wins) #Cpend7 VS Chuck Norris and Kcuhc Sirron (Cpend7 Final Battle (Theme Fragments if Sorrow KH2) (tie) #Test Character Zero vs All The Opponents That He Loss To (CBUB) #Kyo and Iori Vs Goku and Vegeta #All the CreepyPasta From CreepyPasta wiki & creepypasta.com. & creeping_death.net vs Ashley J. Williams,Sam and Dean Winchester,Carl 'CJ' Johnson,Umbrella Corporation,All of Adventure Time,Regular Show,The Amazing World of Gumball Characters,Eveyone From Top Stick And StickPage,Beard Ninja,Everyone From Idea Wiki And Everyone From Every Wiki. #John/collaterale1, Cpend7 and I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE VS Fliqpy, Tails Doll and WEEGEE (Final Round) #Cpend7 (99999999% Power 9999999999% Speed 9999999999% Weapons) VS Chuck Norris (The Real Final Battle) FFVIII Boss Battle Theme and No Kcuhc Sirron in this Battle) Category:Ideas Category:Duh? Category:death battle Category:Ideas Category:Duh? Category:death battle